We All Need a Little Christmas
by Skullduggery91
Summary: It's Christmas Eve at Germany's house and he thinks he's going to have a peaceful evening until he finds Italy in his kitchen.


**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been on lately! School's been keeping me busy, and I have finals coming up so I won't be able to go on at all. I decided to post this a little early because of the lack of time I will have. I found this one appropriate because of the holidays coming up.**

We Need A Little Christmas

Germany was sitting by the fireplace, his reading glasses perched on his nose, as glacier blue orbs skimmed the words on the pages before him. His blonde hair was freed from the confining gel and rested against his forehead. He leaned back for a moment and let out a sigh of content. No one had come to bother him, and Gilbert was unusually quiet, it almost concerned him. He set the book down, remembering the page he was on and walked into the kitchen, a heavenly scent drifted through. There bustling about was Italy. His heart sank a bit, so much for a peaceful evening.

"Italy, what are you doing here?" he questioned, the german accent coated his words like the snow that began to fall on the ground outside his home. The smaller man jumped almost dropping whatever he was holding in his hands. Germany rushed forward to grab it when he realized Italy had it. He stopped mid step and straightened his broad shoulders with a slight crack, his glasses slipping a bit, he pushed them back up with two fingers.

"Oh, Merry Christmas Germany!" Italy greeted with a large grin on his face. Germany stopped, staring at the other with wide eyes. Was it Christmas already? He opened his mouth to question when Italy began to ramble on.

"I mean, it's not Christmas yet! It's Christmas eve!"

"Oh...I didn't even realize..." the large german sighed running a hand through hair, Italy just smiled shaking his head.

"You've been so busy, I'm not surprised. You even missed Prussia leaving to spend Christmas eve with Spain and France." at this Germany had to sigh, that meant his brother would most likely come home a drunken mess. This was definitely not going to be a peaceful evening.

He took a rag and began cleaning the counters. Italy looked at him a bit with worry. "Ve, Germany you should go back and wait in the living room. I'll take care of all the cleaning."

"I...you're already doing so much..."

"It's no trouble. Now, go back and read your book."

"Okay..." he sighed walking back into the warm room. He settled back into his favorite chair and picked up his book, only this time, he sat watching the flames dance along their wooden stage. He felt his eyes grow heavy, he placed the book back against the table and let his eyes close.

Italy walked into the living room as some of the dishes cooked. He stared at Germany, with his hair down, he looked like a young child instead of a grown man. The italian shook his head knowing the real truth. Even though he was strict and mature on the outside, he was just a child screaming for someone to hold him on the inside. He noticed that Germany was still wearing his glasses. Gently, with shaking hands he removed the lenses and fold them placing them on the book. He quietly rushed to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate, only to emerge a few minutes later with the steaming liquid. He quietly placed it on the side table and smiled a bit at his friend before turning to finish dinner.

Germany felt a small hand shake one of his massive shoulders. He opened his eyes to stare at the blurry shape of Italy. He straightened in his chair running a hand through hair as he felt for his glasses which were no longer on his face. He noticed they were placed by a mug of hot chocolate. The marshmallows were resting on the surface. He reached over and unfolded them, placing them back into place.

"Dinner's ready." the smaller of the two beamed. Germany nodded slowly getting up, hearing his back pop a few times. He looked out the window and could still see the heavy almost plump looking snowflakes fall. He felt someone gently tug on his arm and he looked up to see Italy leading him to the dining room. He sighed, breathing in as he entered. The smell of the food was making his mouth water. He could almost taste the pasta and wurst. He walked in and gasped quietly in surprise. The room's only source of light were the candles that were strategically placed to give it a relaxed feeling. His eyes skittered to the table which was full of delicious looking food, he looked down at Italy who just smiled up at him, Germany was almost jealous of that smile. It was so carefree, there was no stress hidden within it. He wished he could smile like that. But there were so many things that plagued him, that worried him. He had too many scars to be able to smile like that.

"Ve~Germany, why so quiet?" Italy questioned.

"Huh? Nothing...this all looks fantastic Italy...thank you...thank you so much..." he said with sincerity in his tone. Italy just smiled taking a seat.

"It's worth seeing Germany smile!" this took the large blonde back a bit as he put some food onto his plate. He just smiled slightly and looked up at the other, in the dim lighting of the room.

"Merry Christmas Italy."

"Merry Christmas Germany!"

And so the two ate quietly, the snow still falling, Germany was thankful he had a friend to spend Christmas eve with, and Italy was always in a joyful mood. Prussia had told him that he would be away, and Germany would be alone. He knew Spain and Romano invited him over, but he had politely declined because no one should have to spend Christmas alone.

**Thank you everyone for your support, and please have a wonderful holiday, and a merry Chirstmas!**

**See you all next year!**

**Skully**


End file.
